A Victorian Occurance
by Lovelaney
Summary: Some say you only live once - Think again.
1. Chapter 1

"Can you believe this year went by so quickly?" Chelsea was squealing, hopping up and down in the seat. Ruth grabbed her arm, forcing Chelsea to straighten the wheel of her car, "no, really I can't, but I would rather not be killed on the way to our graduation party caused by your reckless driving." Chelsea snorted and turned up the music on her stereo. The girls were dolled up, Victorian style. Both wearing large flowing gowns and had their hair nicely done. The party was being hosted by one of the oldest known families of the town, the Germaine's. They had a large estate on the outskirts of town passed down from generation to generation, and they held a large themed ball for each of their children's graduating class before the child was sent away to whatever school their heart desired. This year was said to be the most outrageous of them all. Leander was the Germaine's last son, so why not go all out?

The two friends planned every detail of the preparations of their look. Chelsea was going for a Victorian seductive look – which will be unsurprising to most. She wasn't the class _whore,_ but ask anyone, she got around. Her dress was a sweetheart cut deep red dress with small tulle straps that slouched down on her shoulders. The bodice was fitted till her bellybutton where the skirt then flowed out and down. Her hair was piled up and to the side with a few wispy blonde curls fell, framing her golden eyed and red lipped angular shaped face. She modeled for a large retail company until her father refused to let her start wearing the skimpy lingerie when she turned 18. However, if it had been up to her, she would have chosen to do so if they had allowed it – it was a well-paying job, and she needed the money – especially with the baby on the way. Can you say scandal shock? The extremely wealthy preacher's daughter knocked up with her most recent fling and now boyfriend Shawn's baby. He's one of the schools biggest pierced up drug addict… Or could it have been the quarterback's kid? Or it may have been the library book-worm and class valedictorian's... I'm not sure if even she knew, but at the moment she was all about the baby and Shawn.

When Chelsea had told Ruth that she had missed her monthly visitor, both were shocked. Chelsea had been on the same birth control and she always made sure her flings wore their 'protective armor' as well. There was a lot of crying, and several pregnancy tests before they went to Chelsea's parents. Of course Ruth went with, they've been best friends since 3rd grade when 5th grader Bailey Shields took Chelsea's new Glam Barbie and threw it over the fence into the river. Ruth stomped on the girl's mini Mary Jane's, and as Bailey cried and shoved Ruth to the ground, but not after she said, "I thought big girls don't cry – you're a pathetic big girl." It was worth it to both Ruth and Chelsea, they've been friends ever since. However, their personalities had changed drastically. And Chelsea's parents were mortified – they even threatened to send her away for the last 3 months to a boarding school out of state. The two convinced them otherwise of course, and now here they are – at one of the greatest parties on the planet. Well, not yet. Chelsea parked her car along with the others in a dirt parking lot about a half mile before the Germaine's Estate. The girls followed a few other people from their class to large garden opening where several horse and carriages sat. Everyone's eyes glazed over with fascination and amazement of how much effort was actually put into the event.

It was a smooth ride and the path to the estate was surrounded by trees that grew together to make an overgrowth tunnel. Twinkling lights were wrapped around them, and everything felt romantic. As they arrived at the front steps of the gigantic house, a large deep maroon wide carpet covered the steps up to the front doors. The girls looked at each other, smiling ear to ear, and linked arms as they were helped out of the carriage. Ruth's dress didn't reflect her family's financial situation whatsoever; her father's business wasn't doing well. Its intricate deep gold and black sweetheart neckline bodice with a fit-and-flare style of gown (which meant the bodice was form fitting till the peak of her hips) was a family heirloom, and hadn't been worn since it was first purchased – in 1807. It was strapless, had a black silk tiered skirt, and was very full. It looked vintage and very much the style for a Victorian themed party. Her hair was curly and fell around one shoulder, just about touching the neckline of the bodice. She was full of excitement, both of them were.

"When is Shawn going to be here?" Ruth questioned. She liked him enough; he treated Chelsea better than any of her past boyfriends. He didn't even think about leaving her for a second when she told him about the baby.

"God, I don't even know Rue, they had a lot of orders today. He said he would try to make it by nine," Chelsea seemed skeptical and worried; which never turned out well in the end.

"Good evening Ladies, would you happen to have your invitations on hand?" The doorman spoke very formally and the girls handed the man their invitations. He then opened the door to another set of stairs going downward, and very loudly announced to the full room in the ballroom below, "The arrival of Miss Chelsea Mae Baker and Lorraine Elizabeth Ruth Williams, accompanying each other," The man then bowed and shut the door. A light clap fluttered around the room and people resumed talking as did the live classical music as we descended the stairs to the floor. There was little space to move about the room when you finally got on the ballroom floor, but with nearly 600 people, it was to be expected. Guests were asked to arrive before 8 o'clock, and Chelsea and Ruth both did so.

"Well hello there ma 'dame," Chelsea's hand was pulled up and kissed by a handsome boy dressed in a full tux. It took Ruth a moment to realize it was Shawn. Chelsea squealed and unlinked from Ruth and threw herself around her boyfriend. They were talking heads leaned in with hushed voices, and Ruth slowly and subtly excused herself. There were so many people around, _where can a girl get a drink around here,_ she thought silently. She wandered around the large room and noticed there were butlers standing around the skirts of the crowd, holding silver trays with stemmed glasses. _Champaign, _she thought smiling, _it's about time._

* * *

I noticed the clock read 5 minutes until 8 o'clock. The clock was hard to miss – it was about ten feet in diameter and was hanging on the wall in the middle of two glass wall windows. I sipped the Champaign gratefully, leaning against one of the many structure holding marble pillars. I was watching Shawn and Chelsea attempt to dance to the classical music, which turned from attempting to Tango horrendously to finally swaying slightly back and forth with her head on his chest. I found myself smiling as I looked around the room at the other couples and groups chatting and dancing. There was a light tap on my shoulder and the person cleared their throat as I turned around. "Oh my god," he whispered so silently I could barely make out what he was saying, "Elizabeth?" he questioned, slightly louder, but not by much. I looked around us, but he was definitely talking to me. "I'm sorry… No, I'm Lorraine but I'd rather you call me Ruth," I put my hand out for him to shake, but he instead leant down and brought my black silk glove covered hand to his lips.

"But Lorraine is such a beautiful name," I felt myself blush as he stood back up, looking me in the eye.

"Elizabeth was my great-great grandmother's name though." He nodded slowly, causing some of his dark hair to fall in his face. I don't know what made me say that – nerves most likely.

"Well, Lorraine, my name is Luka," he gestured around him with a warm smile, "Welcome to my family's home."

"Oh, you're a Germaine," it apparently sounded negative, because his face scrunched up, "Oh crap, no I didn't mean in like that," I pinched the bridge of my nose, "I'm sorry, it has been a long day…" he bowed his head and smiled, "Don't even worry about it. Would you like to dance?" He was tall, about a good six inches above my average 5'7" height. His eyes were caramel brown, and something about him was very inviting. I nodded. He took my now empty glass and set it aside, and took my hand. I flipped my gaze up to his face, my entire body started to pulse in time with my heart and butterflies filled my entire stomach. I wasn't normally like this around boys whatsoever. I was always the calm one that came up with the clever things to say. And now, it's like my mind went blank, I couldn't think of anything.

* * *

**So, it was just an idea that popped into my head! PLEASE let me know what you think. If I should keep going with this or give up now! Ha! (Don't worry for those who read _Floating, _I would still be working on that one too! I appreciate your PM's, Reviews, whatever! Thanks so much for reading!**

**/Elaine**


	2. Chapter 2

Luka spun me around the dance floor quite gracefully. I silently thanked my parents for making me go to an etiquette class freshman year; which consisted of table manners, conversation etiquette and ballroom dancing – and it was as bad as it sounds. I didn't know what to do while we were dancing… I didn't want to look around as if I was bored, but luckily, he started conversation, "So why haven't I seen you around town? Are you new to Kinzer Hill?" I snorted back laughter. He cocked his eyebrow.

"Actually no, I've lived here my entire life," I told him, and he looked a little surprised.

"I would have thought Leander would have brought you home by now, you seem exactly his type," his eyes wandered down the front of my dress, not lingering anywhere too long but it still made me blush.

"We don't get along very well actually," he nodded in agreement with the statement. The truth was I couldn't stand one thing about Leander. He and Chelsea hooked up sophomore year, not all the way, but he went around spreading word to the entire school about how horrible she was in bed, "It was like riding a dead cat." She was mortified and I was shocked that someone would do something that low – but we got back at him, and I'll just say that he's still getting subscriptions to PlayGirl and emailed daily by .

"Well," Luka breathed out as the song ended, "It looks like it's time for my brother's grand entrance," I was entranced by the way he talked. It was so formal and old timely – I loved it. I think he was the oldest child of the family, which made him around 22 or 23 years old. His features were very youthful and lively – he looked like he enjoyed having a good time. Suddenly the lights dimmed and everyone's attention was turned toward the large spotlight on the double stair case balcony.

"Announcing, Leander James-Harris Germaine II," announced the doorman who took our invites. "Accompanied tonight by the beautiful Miss Bailey Monroe Shields," they had been a couple since New-Years and everyone thought they would marry eventually. As they walked down the stairs the crowd erupted into a roar of applause, wooping and fist pumping. He picked up a nearby microphone as they reached the bottom and cleared his throat, "Let's get this party started!" he announced, and the whole room transformed. The room went black, and neon flashing lights seemed to appear from nowhere. It was a night club – Victorian style, and it still wasn't my scene. I turned to Luka, who was suddenly not right behind me as I thought he had been. My upper arm was grabbed and spinning around I realized it was Chelsea. Her eyes were large and round and I could tell she had just smoked a joint. Shawn was nowhere in sight and she was a smiling mess, "We have to dance - Now!" Ignoring my whines and complaints, she pulled us into the middle of the largest crowd and fisted up her dress. The music was loud and I could feel the bass beat through every inch of my body. It was a dubs-step mix of all the new Hit music songs, and everyone was enjoying it – besides me. Guys were grinding against girls; girls were against other girls, and guys with guys. There wasn't anywhere to move except up and down. Shawn had appeared out of thin air and was holding Chelsea's waist as she slithered up and down his body – I thought I was going to be sick. I tried dancing, but felt like I wasn't doing anything right. There was literally no room to do anything – I elbowed people, got elbowed, stepped on someone's feet and got stepped on; and then someone had their hand against my ass. I tried to spin around but their hands fixated on my hips, and they leaned down and put their lips to my ear, "It looks like my brother has taken a slight interest in you, hmm?" I knew Leander's voice from anywhere, the sleezy 'I'll get you to moan before I even touch you' sort of voice. It didn't work on me though.

"Why does it matter?" I shouted a little, more out of irritation than the noise, "Are you jealous?" he pressed his body up against the back of mine and moved his hands around the front of my hips and tried to slide them lower – hell no. I dropped down low to the floor and stood up facing him. Slapping him across the cheek, I told him, "Don't you _ever_ fucking touch me again – you understand?" He had a smug look on his face, like the slap didn't even hurt him. But I could feel my hand sting and feel that it was turning red from the contact of his face.

"We'll see how you feel about that later," he winked at me, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Go on and go find your whore of a girl friend," I felt violated… and as if I needed to wash my mouth out with soap, I was raised not to swear. But he was still standing there all smug like.

"As you wish, Princess," he said this and bowed, locking his gaze with mine. I watched him walk away, towards where at some point the DJ had set up his gear, and I pushed my way through the other direction.

I picked up my purse from the coat room and found my way under the arch of the stairs to the clearly labeled Powder Room. The first room consisted of long black leather loveseat and chairs, a baby pink shag carpet, and three vanities with the large round bulbs above the mirror. Candy dishes were spread about the room. A few girls were sitting on the furniture lighting up a joint and they returned my friendly smile. I got along with most everyone in school. A pair of white doors opened up into the bathroom portion, consisting of 3 stalls, black granite counters and a long wall mirror. These people were loaded – ridiculously. I'd love to know what the rest of their house looked like… I spilt the contents of my purse out on the counter; a gold-ish pink tinted lip gloss, a small can of hair spray, comb, bobby pins, gum, emergency feminine products, and my phone. Leaning against the counter I scrolled through my missed alerts. The only interesting notification was from my mom with a picture of my sister and her new gold fish – yeehaw. I threw everything back in my clutch, suddenly glad I remembered to go to the bathroom before I put this dress on. It had taken both my mother and Chelsea to lace it up. It was probably the most gorgeous dress I will ever wear – and I loved how it was so old but still beautifully wearable.

After fixing a couple pieces that had fallen out of my hair-do, I walked back into the now empty lounge room. The girls must have finished their smoke. I had my hand on the door knob when I was pulled backwards and sat down on someone's lap on the loveseat. Their arms were wrapped tightly around my middle and they smelt heavily of liquor.

"Is now a good time for you, Princess?" Leander's grip was un-human like, and I eventually gave up from getting up from his lap.

"What the hell do you _want_ from me Leander? There are _plenty_ of other girls out on the floor that would be more than willing to go off and please you, asshole!" His hands tightened ever more around my stomach, which I didn't think was even possible and I lost my breath.

"You obviously don't understand, I've been trying to get you alone for years," he was harshly whispering in my ear and I could feel my eyes water up. "And now Luka is trying to charm you into his bed… How do you think that makes me feel? Do you think now that I have you here, I would actually let you _go_?" the last three words came out in a low growl and a couple whimpers escaped my throat and I shut my eyes. "After years… you're finally mine, Elizabeth - " his lips were at the back of my shoulder, and then they were gone, and I was thrown to the ground on all fours in front of the love seat. I heard grumbling and loud cursing and then the sound of a fist connecting to a face. Someone fell to the ground. I inched back towards the wall and pressed myself there, too shaky to get to the door. Luka stood up wiping some sweat from his brow. He saw me crumpled up against the wall and quickly walked over. My whole body went stiff as he knelt down in front of me, "What did he do to you…" his voice was soft and it trailed off. He was looking all over me, but not directly at my face. He looked back behind him and stood up, holding his hand out for me, "Come on, come with me Lorraine," I flicked my eyes down to where Leander was lying. I could see the top of his head between the love seat and one of the chairs.

"If I were you, I wouldn't want to be here when he wakes up… He's going to be quite pissed." I nodded. I didn't trust my voice; I was scared if I tried to say anything I would break down into tears. Hand-in-hand Luka walked me further down the hallway past the Powder Room. We passed a very large and shiny busy kitchen, through a storage room, a small living room and eventually climbed a dimly lit staircase. I tripped on my dress a couple times and then alarms started going through my head as he led me into a large blue and silver bedroom. _What was I doing here with him…. _My heart started to pound, and it was as if Luka noticed.

"Hey now, don't worry," his voice and eyes were full of concern. I could feel that mine were probably panic stricken and he sat me down on a chair next to a large mahogany dresser. He walked over to a wooden chair in a corner of the room and pulled it to the side of mine and sat down in it. He took my hand, "Lorraine - " I stopped him there.

"I would much rather you call me Ruth," I didn't meet his eyes as I half whispered half choked on these words – I would not cry, "Please…" I added.

"Sure, I apologize… Ruth," he paused still holding my hands in his, and my eyes slowly met his caramel brown ones, "If you can, I would really like for you to tell me all that he said," I felt like I had to – like he was slowly forcing it out of me – but I wanted to… so I did.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Still would like to hear more of your guys' feedback! Makes my posting faster and easier to know that you are interested in the story! :) thanks so much! Can't wait to hear from you and PM you back!**


	3. Chapter 3

Luka listened intently to everything I had to say, his brows were furrowed and he was looking at our hands. I finished and sat there waiting for him to say something. Instead he let out a long breathy sigh – and then it hit me, "Who the hell is Elizabeth?" I asked him, quite irritated by now. I've gotten mistaken for her by two members of the same family. He had snapped his eyes closed, and let out a little groan.

"Elizabeth Josephine Warren - She was someone… we used to know – a long time ago," Her name rolled off his tongue like he had said it a million times – and something in me didn't like it. His eyes flicked up to my face and then back down, looking for some sign of emotion I guess.

"So… she looks exactly like me then or something? Both you and your brother mistook me for her, so I'd gladly appreciate if you told me what the hell is going on," I felt furious. Whoever this Elizabeth girl is, she's ruining my night… to a very large extent. He kept his eyes down, and he seemed nervous, "Have you ever heard the story or myth of the Everlastings?" I wracked my brain silently about it. The name sounded familiar – It was a story my grandmother told me at bedtime when I was younger. It had something to do with living eternally…

"When I was younger, my grandmother told me stories about them… I don't remember much though," I trailed off and he rolled his eyes. I swear I heard him mutter 'those damn bedtime stories'. Then Luka snapped his head up and looked towards the door like he was listening to something – I couldn't hear whatever it was.

"Already? …Shit." He pulled me up quickly from the chair and through a set of double doors, which he closed afterwards. It turned out to be his closet; which was the size of my parent's master bedroom.

"What the-" Luka placed a finger to my lips and other to his, making a shushing motion. _Follow me,_ he mouthed. I nodded and he flicked out the lights. Just as he did so I heard the door in the main part of his bedroom banged against the wall as it was thrown open. My heart started to pound and I quickly followed Luka to the back of his closet, and through a small hidden door behind all of his suits - another staircase – surprise, surprise. There were no lights in this one however, so I followed Luka by feel. His fingers were wrapped around my wrist which left my other hand to hold up the skirt of my dress. I don't know where we were going, but I think at this point anywhere was better than getting attacked by Leander again. We hid flat ground and our shoes were echoing through the stone floored tunnel. I couldn't keep my footing and it seemed like Luka was getting irritated.

"How do you know he's still following us? I mean honestly, I am not a runner, especially not in heals!" I was hissing at him and he gave me a light glare over his shoulder, which shut me up. But after a few more minutes, which felt like hours, of running Luka made a sharp right turn up another stair case. This one was dimly lit and had a regular sized door at the top. As we reached the last few top stairs I could hear the pounding of another popular dub-step song – the party was still going on, even without its guest of honor. The door led out right behind the DJ's booth, but no one seemed to notice us popping out behind him. The party was still in full swing, and I spotted Chelsea on the side on her phone. She hung up, stared at the screen and called someone again. She did this 5 or 6 more times before I realized she was probably calling me. My purse was still on the floor in the Powder Room.

"Shit!" I pushed past Luka and got a few feet in Chelsea's direction before he grabbed my arm.

"What the hell Luka, I need to get to Chelsea, she's been looking for me," I was about to take a swing at his annoyingly perfect face but couldn't bring myself to do so.

"And do what Eli… Ruth? Tell her where you've been for the past hour and a half?" his voice was raised, but I was still irritated he almost called me Elizabeth again. But he had a good point. I slumped against the wall and covered my face, "What do I have to do with any of this? I mean really!" I heard Luka chuckle to himself as I mumbled into my hands. His arms went around me and I automatically fell into him, "Why do I feel like I've known you my whole life?" I said this aloud and froze in his arms. I wasn't supposed to say that, but he stunned me by saying, "Well, because you have," I looked up at him, but he avoided my eyes.

"Come on," He led me into the crowd, "I have someone you need to meet."

"But Chelsea," I looked over to where she was last standing but she wasn't there, "Oh, don't worry about her Ruth," Luka winked at me, "She's having a good time, I promise." He smiled warmly, and as he did the same warmth spread throughout my body. Damn, he was good. My fingers were tingling where he was touching them, still leading us around grinding and gyrating couples and groups.

We walked up the main staircase and into the main upstairs hallway when Luka quickly pulled me into a slightly opened door. He pulled me into the moonless black room, clicked the door shut and pressed me up against it. My heart started to race and I felt Luka's body lean against me resting his ear against the door.

"What the –" I didn't even get my sentence out when his lips came down suddenly to my mouth. They were so soft and warm. His hands were holding my waist and mine went and gripped either side of his belt resting on his hips. My mind was as light as a feather and I let out a little sigh when he trailed his tongue across my bottom lip – what the hell was I doing? I got my wits together and instinct kicked in – maybe a little too hard. My knee jerked up, hitting him where it hurt. _Oh God!_ I didn't mean to do that to him, I knew he wasn't going to hurt me like Leander did. I wanted to pull him back into my arms… My hands covered my mouth as I tried to stifle a nervous apologetic laugh when I heard arguing on the other side of the door. Luka's head was on my shoulder and he was moaning in pain softly. I tried shushing him, "Shhhhh, Luka! I'm sorry!" I whispered hastily, "If you hadn't kissed me -"

"I kissed you to shut you up so Leander wouldn't hear you," he softly groaned his explanation to me, "it was spur of the moment, and you look so beautiful Ruth." There were better ways he could have done that, but before I could conjure any other ways up I was interrupted by more arguing – much closer now. I don't know how Luka could have heard anything when he pulled me in here with him. I only heard bits and pieces.

"-even know what you're talking about," this was Bailey's voice, "I just want more Champaign Anders…" she was whining with a slur and was drunk off her rocker. It took everything in me to not bust up laughing. Luka had somewhat straightened up but was still pressed up against me. I felt guilty for knee-jerking him, especially now since his ear was pressed against the door again which left my lips resting against his neck. He was holding my waist – I could feel the pressure of each of his fingers on either side of my hips. I blocked out whatever was going on in the hall. All I could focus on was Luka's aftershave and cologne. I felt my eyes close absentmindedly as I inhaled deeply. His scent reminded me of winter and something spicy like pepper. Not usually two aromas that fit together, but it triggered a memory I couldn't place. A great memory that made everything inside of my body tight and warm… A slight shiver shot up my spine and Luka turned his head slightly, his lips meeting my ear, "Are you okay Ruth?" His breath tickled my ear and I didn't trust my voice, so I nodded. I felt him smile and place a light kiss under my ear – one of the most sensitive places on the body I found out just then – but I think he knew that. There was something I couldn't explain between the two of us. It was like we were meant to be together, as cliché as it sounded. I realized he had been touching me the entire night. I didn't want him to let go of me – I don't know if I would be able to let him. I wondered for half a second if he was thinking the same thing. I couldn't see him or where the features of his face were, but I pressed my lips hard perfectly against his and his fingers instantly dug into my hips – I loved it.

I don't know how long we went on like that; our mouths moving in time with each other's and our tongues teasing… I got his tuxedo jacket off and onto the floor, his dress shirt half unbuttoned, and my hands against the skin of his back when a lamp flicked on and someone cleared their throat in the room behind Luka. Luka had a side of my dress bunched up in his hand pressed against my back revealing a lot of my leg which had been wrapped around his right thigh. I was suddenly grateful for a laced bodice because of the difficulty of getting it off because it may have been off by now. The amount of leg exposed was embarrassing enough considering the other man in the room. He was standing tall, leaning against the fireplace with an amused expression on his face.

"Ah, brother, you've found her again…" The other man, Luka's other brother I assumed, looked me up and down several times before pushing off the marble fireplace and slowly walking towards us. The lamp light reflected off his lower lip – a lip ring on the left corner of his mouth. He eerily looked like Luka… besides the lip ring. His hair parted to the other side though, and spiked up a little. He was wearing a tux also… But he somehow made it all pull together nicely. They had to be twins. Luka stepped in front of me, not bothering to button the rest of his shirt or fix the loose hanging tie around his neck.

"Les," Luka's voice was shaking nervously as he acknowledged his brother. His shoulders were tense and his hand reached towards mine behind him.

"Luka," he nodded. And then towards me with an awed expression, "You're so beautiful," he was right in front of us now, and reached out to me. I couldn't help myself from blushing as I mechanically took his hand. He was stunning like the rest of his family. But unlike Luka his eyes were ocean blue – he was the rare gem of their family, I could tell. Les pulled me to the center of the room, softly twirling me though there was no music. He dipped me low enough I could feel my hair brushing the ground, but I knew I wasn't going to fall. My head was tipped back and my heart picked up when he trailed his finger from my chin, down my neck, across my chest and up to my shoulder stopping at a birth mark I've had my whole life. He pulled me up slowly, placing a feather-light kiss on it which sent shivers and what felt like a cool breeze through my insides. I could feel the cool metal of his piercing on my skin and when he met my gaze again I couldn't look away.

How was it that everyone in their family was so attractive? Something about him triggered a memory. The same eyes in a dark room – he was looking down at me like we were lying down somewhere. He was saying something to me hastily but the harder I tried to remember, the further the memory went. My face must have scowled, and Les laughed a little. We were standing upright now and he held both of my hands out in front of him.

"Do you remember me?" he prodded. I nodded a little because I did remember him – but I couldn't place where from. I felt like a different person – completely in awe, confusion and stunned. My lips were open slightly and I slowly reached my fingers toward the jewelry on the side of his mouth. I gently touched it and then slid a finger across his bottom lip. He shivered and sighed gently as he closed his eyes, "It's a new edition – I have to keep up with the current fads don't I?" His hands were around my hips and I trailed my hands down his arms, still gazing into his entrancingly stunning eyes. Luka cleared his throat – I had completely forgotten he was there, "I think that's enough brother – you're obviously stirring some memory of hers," he said it with a little edge and I stepped back, embarrassed and guilty.

"Well Luka, it seemed to have worked better than your way," Les threw that statement back at Luka – it seemed to have angered him. I was deeply confused. I walked backwards and sat down on a soft fabric lined couch. I had been pulled into a library looking room and the brothers were staring at each other. They didn't say anything out loud, but it looked like they were still communicating.

"Can someone explain to me what the _hell_ is going on?" Hot fury built up inside me as I stood back up and I clenched my fists, "I came to this party to have a good time with my friends, and now I have three brothers chasing after me for God knows what and I'm getting really pissed off that no one is giving me any answers!" My voice had risen to almost shouting volume and the two boys looked at me with confused apologetic expressions. I crossed my arms and stood there – I wasn't backing down this time. I wanted answers and someone was going to give them to me.


End file.
